Be Careful of What You Wish For
by LFB72
Summary: Merlin has to deal with a little problem.


_This is something that is in the spirit of the earlier seasons of Merlin, when everything was a little lighter. It is in response to the HOC writing challenges 2015, prompt 46: Write something filled with humour. From Matthew72_

 _Many thanks to my wonderful Beta, Caldera32. The cover art is a bit of a spoiler but it's the only way you can see the picture I drew to go with this. I hope you enjoy the story and it brings a smile to your face. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Merlin grasped his hair in frustration and took a deep breath. _Why do things like this always happen to me?_

He opened his eyes in the vain hope that there had been a mistake and the arrogant, blond-haired prince would still be in front of him – he was not. Everything was exactly as it had been when Merlin had spun around mid-rant to find Arthur's clothes lying in a heap on the floor and his prince gone, nothing remaining of the man he had been so vehemently arguing with moments before.

The warlock had just stared at the mound of cloth, "Arthur?"

The material began to shimmer and Merlin felt his magic coil beneath his skin. He held his breath, fingertips itching as he picked up a pitcher, just in case.

From within the vibrating funnel of fabric a tiny green head emerged. It looked around then fixed on the servant with large protruding eyes.

"Rib-it!"

Merlin yelled, dropping the pitcher and bringing his hand to his mouth. He'd turned the crown prince of Camelot into a frog!

"Rib-it!"

It was something he'd thought about countless times, of course it was, but he'd never meant it – not really. Arthur had just been so damn annoying and Merlin was just tired and frustrated; it had only been a fleeting thought but his magic latched onto his wishes instantly. His gift never performed so promptly when he needed it to; when he had to get out of a fix, heal an injury, or teleport his magic was elusive and erratic. _It's all so unfair!_ One slip, one careless notion and the sole heir to the Camelot throne had been reduced to a 5-inch amphibian.

"Rib-it!"

 _What am I going to do!_ Gwen was away accompanying Morgana on a state visit and there was no way he was going to pucker up to the prince in this state – destiny or not.

Arthur leaped into the air and started heading for the open door, powerful legs propelling him at a tremendous speed.

"No, no, no!"

The prince could not be allowed to make it to the corridor. Merlin dived for the slimy green streak, landing painfully on his stomach and missing by a whisker.

"Rib –it!"

Arthur had nearly made it to freedom when Merlin's eyes flashed and the door slammed. He grabbed the royal's goblet of wine, downed the lot then wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He used the upturned vessel to try and catch his little green friend, leaving circular imprints all over the stone floor as his efforts repeatedly failed.

Arthur was quick; of course he was – he'd been trained from birth to be the perfect athlete, be it in chain-mail or frog form. The former prince jumped rings 'round Merlin. The hapless servant upset the food tray and papers as he crawled under the bed and leaped over furniture in pursuit.

"Stop it Arthur! I can't help you if you keep running away."

Arthur ignored Merlin's words of warning (nothing new there) and hopped into the bath tub.

"Arthur, you can't do this!"

The warlock was tempted to use his magic but Arthur was so small and vulnerable in this form. What if he made a mistake or something went wrong? The Once and Future King, the man who had the power to free magic, whom he'd sworn allegiance to, could be left splattered on the floor! The risk was too great.

The bath water was murky and it was hard to see but Arthur would have to come up for air at some point and when he did Merlin would be ready. Bubbles appeared on the surface and Merlin's fingers twitched in anticipation. As soon as the green snout appeared Merlin lunged with lightning reflexes and grasped the frog prince. It was like holding a bar of soap but the servant held fast until a long, pink tongue shot out and stuck to the inside of his ear.

"Aghh!"

Merlin tossed the prince and watched in horror as he sailed through the air in a graceful arc. He landed on the bed - _thank the gods!_

The good fortune was not to last; there was a harsh knock on the door.

"Arthur!" King Uther boomed.

The servant panicked but recovered his wits just in time to heave the heavy counterpane over the prince. The door banged against the wall and Uther strode into the room.

"Where is my son?"

"He's not here!" Merlin squeaked unconvincingly, backing up against the bed and spreading his arms wide.

The king huffed surveying the devastated room, he raised an eyebrow and without breaking his gaze picked up Arthur's breaches with the tip of his sword. "I heard you speaking to him. Now where is he?"

Merlin swallowed, trying to formulate an answer when the bed creaked. Uther took a step forward. The bed creaked again.

A steady rhythm began, Merlin was painfully aware that his thin frame was totally inadequate at hiding the view of the sheets as they bounced up and down in a steady beat.

The servant daren't turn around, he did not have to; Uther's face drained of all colour and a muscle in his cheek began to twitch.

"Sire, I can ex-"

Uther held up his hand, silencing the servant, then spun on his heel, striding towards the exit.

Merlin scampered after the royal, skidding to a halt when the king rounded on him.

"You will say nothing of this!"

"But, Your Highness, you don't understand -"

"Oh I understand, Marvin. I was young once - and if word of this gets out..." His gloved hand made a fist.

"It won't, Sire." Merlin replied, shaking his head.

The king nodded. "My son is to report to me directly, understood?"

"Yes, Sire."

The royal left, slamming the door behind him. Merlin sprinted back to the bed where the covers were still heaving back and forth. He pulled the coverlet free and the frog stilled, turning to look up at him with those big round eyes.

"You!"

Merlin launched himself at Arthur. He landed on top of the bed, arms stretched to the limit as his long fingers curled round the tiny green body. He pulled himself upright but no matter how much the prince struggled Merlin did not let go. Perhaps Arthur was enjoying this, the escape from responsibility - the servant knew the pressure he'd been under recently.

"You can't stay a frog forever, Arthur." He chastised.

Transforming the royal back was essentially signing his death warrant – there could be no denying the magic now. Merlin's shoulders slumped. For a moment he wondered if perhaps he could find a secluded pond whilst he figured out what to do.

No, he couldn't do it – he had to make Arthur human again. He felt the tiny heart flutter against his palm and knew there was no choice but to try and cure the prince the conventional way – with a kiss!

Perhaps Arthur would not remember, and at that thought a seed of hope blossomed in Merlin's heart. _It was possible, wasn't it?_ He looked down at what he cradled in his hands - _such a tiny brain!_ There was no denying Arthur had swallowed all sorts of rubbish in the past, why should this be any different?

Merlin could not put it off any longer. He wet his lips _; it couldn't be any worse than one of Gaius' potions could it? It was his destiny after all._ Clamping his eyes shut, his mouth contorted as he tried to summon the courage to make his arms bring Arthur closer.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Merlin, just get on with it!"

The warlock's eyes sprang open.

"You can speak!"

There was a loud snort from behind him and Merlin spun around to see Arthur emerge from behind the changing screen. The prince slapped his thigh and silently shook, tears rolling down his face.

Merlin's gaze darted from the frog in his hands to the prince who had momentarily straightened only to burst into guffaws when he spotted Merlin's face.

"What an idiot! You thought I was a frog!" Arthur snorted, unable finish the sentence.

Merlin face burned. "Well, how was I supposed to know it was all some BIG joke!" He retaliated, waving his arms in the air and releasing the anonymous amphibian. "You didn't find it so amusing when you were turned into a donkey!"

The prince faltered. "I was _not_ a donkey – I had donkey ears!"

"You brayed, Ee-haw! Ee-haw!" The servant taunted.

"That's enough! I'll have you put in the stocks!"

"You ungrateful toad! You have no idea what I do for you, Arthur! The pain I suffer, the risks I take!" Merlin yelled working himself up into a frenzy.

There was a loud crack and Merlin saw stars. When his vision returned, the warlock looked down to see a pile of Arthur's clothes and two frogs; one with piercing blue eyes that were boring into his.

 _Damn it!_

THE END

* * *

 _Hope you liked that! It was intended to bring a little cheer to a miserable time of year. I was in two minds as to whether to post on here but having gone to the effort of writing it, it seemed a shame not to. I would love to hear your thoughts, many thanks._

 _Ps To anyone who is interested, you can find a bigger version of the picture on AO3 or visit my art thread at the HOC._


End file.
